The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews * The Wiggle's Magical Adventure: The Wiggly Movie * Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny * Bob the Builder: The Knight's of Fix a-Lot * Kipper: Playtime Opening Titles * "Wiggle Bay" Ending Credits * Director: Nicholas Bufalo * The Wiggles: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Corrnie O'Rafferty * Wags the Dog - Andrew McCourt * Henry the Octopus - Kristy Talbot * Magdalena the Mermaid - Naomi Wallace * Band Dancers: Kase Amer, Sharryn Dermody, Ben Murray, Larissa Wright * Voice of Dorothy: Jacqueline Field * Voice of King Neptune: Nicholas Bufalo * "Wiggle Bay" Soundtrack performed by: The Wiggles * With the Help from: John Field, Craig Abercrombie, Steve Blau, Tony Henry, Dominuc Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Steve MacHamer, Sam Moran, Terry Murray, Emma Park, Simon Pryce * Engineered by: Robin Gistat - Electric Avenue Studios * Produced by: The Wiggles * Thanks to: Warriwood Surf Life Saving Club - Jack Mackay, Mona Vale SLSC Boat Crew - Brad Colett, Joshua Harrison, Robert Johnson, Robert Lowry, Bryce Munro, Roadshow Inrternational, Pittwater Council, Wiggles Office - Clynis Worrell, Tony Rioseco, Kate Tibbertsma, Kim Clelland, Mgr ABC Prog. Services - TonY Stanyer, ABC Productions - Juliette Van Heyst, Patricia Downie Wiggles Production Team * Gen. Mgr Operations: Paul Field * Gen. Mgr Business Affairs: Mike Conway * Writer/Early Childhood Consultant: Kathleen Warren * Choreographer: Leanne Ashley * Prod. Co-ordinator: Jennifer Carmody * Event Manger: Michelle Robinson * Event Co-ordinator: Sarah McCloskey ABC Production Team * Line Producer: Stewart Burchmore * Director of Photography: Ken Pettigrew * Production Designer: Christopher Batson * Editor: Ted Otton * Production Manager: Ally Henville * 1st Asst Director: J.C. * Continuity/DA: Natalie K. Owen * 2nd Asst Director: Patrick Kelly * 3rd Asst Director: Warren Parsonson * Production Secretary: Cassie Mullen * Camera Operators: Susan Lumsden, Ian Warbruton * Camera Assistant: Lauren Howard * Sound Recordist: Nicholas Wood * Boom Swinger: Jack Friedman * Playback Operator: Ally Henville * Standby Props: Ben Walker, Paul Johannessen * Costume Co-ordinator: Maria Petrozzi * Wardrobe Assistant: Catherine Mills * Makeup Assistants: Tina Price, Tracey Carner * Still Photographer: Martin Webby * Unit Assistant: Jason Guiver * Assistant Editor: Julie Sommerfieldt * Online Editor: Ronnie Oliver * Audio Mixer: Fred Woods * Voice-Over Recordist: Matthew Brand * C.G. Graphics: Judy Golding * Catering: Johnny Faithful * Trainne Atachments: Brenda Doyle, Maria Liakos, Phil Henvile * Additional Material by: Nicholas Bufalo * Graphics Design: Aesthesia * Legals: Nina Stevenson, Jane Rogers * Equipment & Facilities: ABC Productions * National Manager ABC Productions: Stephanie Werrett * Executive Producer: Paul Clarke ABC Enterprises * Head of Consumer Publishing: Janine Burdeu * Enterprises: Grahanie Grassby Wiggly Bay Songs * Wiggly Bay ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Dancing in the Sand ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Swim Like a Fish ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * C'est Wags, C'est Bon ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Dance a Cachuca ** W.S. Hilbert, A.S. Sullivan . Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Rolling Down the Sandhills ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Running Up the Sandhills ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Let's Make Some Rosy Tea ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Watching the Waves ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * The Wiggles * © 2002 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited * ABC * The Australian Broadcasting Corporation © 2002 Closing Previews *The Wiggles's toys Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:2003 Category:VHS Category:Hit Entertainment Category:The Wiggles Category:2000s